


Matt the Kidnapper

by rsadelle



Category: Damon/Affleck Fandom, Metallica
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-01
Updated: 2001-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt kidnaps Layne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt the Kidnapper

_Lars, Skylar and Myles welcomed the newest addition to their family on Sunday, May 6th. Layne Ulrich was born at 3.26PM with a weight of 7lbs. 9oz. and a length of 18-1/2 inches. Parents are doing well and big brother Myles is looking forward to the adventures that lie ahead._  
\--[Metallica.Com](http://www.metallica.com/m2/)

Matt leans against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest. "So now you have everything you want. Perfect job. Perfect husband. Perfect children."

His voice startles Skylar. She curls over the baby in her arms protectively. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the blessed event. I wanted to offer my congratulations."

"You've offered them. Now get out."

Matt stalks across the room. He twitches the blanket away from Layne's face. "Such a beautiful child," he murmurs.

Skylar sets her mouth in a thin line. "Get out, Matt."

Matt runs the back of one large finger down the baby's cheek. "I didn't get to see the other one when he was born."

She shrinks into the chair and gently replaces the blanket. "Get out."

Matt leans down over her. "He could've been mine."

"Get out." Her voice shakes.

Matt brushes his cheek against hers. "You could still be mine," he murmurs into her ear.

Skylar squeezes her eyes shut. When she opens them, the room is empty again.

*

"I'm back," Matt called as he came through the door. He shifted the bundle in his arms and set down his bags.

"You're early," Ben called back as he wiped his hands on a dishtowel. He came out of the kitchen and stopped short when he saw what Matt was carrying. "Matt?"

Matt took the few steps to close the distance between them. He kissed Ben's cheek. "Ben, this is Tom." He bounced the baby for a moment and held it up to Ben. "His mother, Sarah--you don't know her--asked me to take care of him for a little while." He kissed the baby's cheek. "I told her we'd be happy to have him with us."

"Without even asking me?" Ben asked sharply.

Matt put a hand up to Ben's cheek. "You like kids. I didn't think you'd mind." He bounced the baby again. "Sarah says he's very sweet-tempered and easy to get along with."

Ben reached for the baby. "Let me see him."

Matt carefully passed him over.

Ben stroked the baby's cheek. "Hi, Tom." Tom gurgled up at him and wrapped his tiny fingers around Ben's larger one. Ben smiled down at him. "I guess you're going to be staying with us for a while, huh?"

Matt smiled at them. "Yes, he is." He kissed Ben's cheek and bent to kiss the baby's cheek as well. "We don't have a crib, so I don't know where he's going to sleep." He took the bags into their bedroom. "We can find a place to rent one tomorrow, but I don't know what we're going to do tonight."

"He can sleep with us," Ben called.

Matt frowned when he came out of the bedroom. "Is that safe?"

Ben nodded. "Sure. Lots of people let their kids sleep with them."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was that Matt kidnaps Layne Ulrich (Lars and Skylar's son), and brings him home to Ben. Ben eventually realizes who Layne is, and decides to keep him anyway. At least, until the FBI figures things out and comes to take Layne away.


End file.
